An inconvenient December
by ArthuradeJones
Summary: Siempre es molesto tener hermanos menores, pero nunca sabes que tanto puede ser esto, Arthur y Gilbert están a punto de descubirlo cuando Alfred y Ludwig les cambien sus planes de Navidad.


**#Título: **Planes navideños.  
**#Palabras:** 1421 (según fanfiction).**  
****#Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland y Gilbert Beilschmidt se habían vuelto amigos después de aquella guerra contra Napoleón Bonaparte en Waterloo, salían a beber constantemente y siempre hacían de las suyas por la ciudad, se habían vuelto buenos amigos incluso después de que Prussia dejó de ser un país, no frecuentaba mucho la casa ajena por temor a encontrarse con Ludwig, seguro que haría demasiadas preguntas y eso resultaba muy incómodo para ambos, después las habladurías llegarían a sus superiores y de nuevo vendrían las preguntas, la discreción era mejor que todo eso, verse en el pub, beber como prisioneros y terminar con resaca al otro día. ¡Qué buena amistad tenían esos dos! Pero un día todo cambió:  
— Oi! Cejon — Le llamó al rubio mientras bebían una cerveza como era su costumbre — Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ya no quiero terminar en tu cama y que solo seamos amigos —; El inglés detuvo su tarro y volteó a ver consternado, no era común que alguien como el prusiano terminara diciendo esas cosas. Un leve rubor carmín coloreó las mejillas pálidas de Arthur y siguió escuchando sin decir nada ni perder la atención — Quiero que seamos algo más que amigos, ¡Oh vamos, Arthur! Tú también quieres kesese, nadie puede resistirse al Awesome Prussia — El peliplateado siguió bebiendo de su cerveza pero de repente miraba al ojiverde solo esperando lo que diría, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa confiada pero en el fondo dudaba de la respuesta inglesa, seguro que ya estaba muy ebrio si había terminado demostrando sus sentimientos. — ¡Vamos cejón! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? — Al fin, el inglés dejó su tarro en la barra y solo asintió — Pero mantengamos todo como hasta ahora, ¿De acuerdo? — La idea no le desagrada en lo absoluto pero lo que sí le desagrada era dar explicaciones y que lo molestaran con respecto a ese tema — ¡Ya sabía que no podías negarte! Kesese — Después de eso, todo parecía normal y tranquilo, la relación que tanto tiempo habían sostenido había crecido un poco más.

Las fiestas decembrinas se acercaban y Arthur y Gilbert la pasarían juntos celebrando que podían aguantarse mutuamente el uno con el otro.  
_"Querido Diario:__ Dentro de un mes, me iré con Arthur a los Alpes a pasar la Navidad, seguro que a Vash no le importará que hagamos un poco de desastre en su casa, será por una buena causa. No pensé que pudiera soportar al cejón cascarrabias por mucho tiempo, pero ya llevamos más de 6 meses juntos y aunque aún tengo un poco de dolor en la cabeza por el último golpe que me dio cuando vio aquella foto que le tomé a escondidas, pero creo que podré soportar mucho tiempo de esto. Tal vez regresando pueda publicar un par de fotos en mi asombroso blog… Creo que mejor no, si Arthur se entera que hice eso, seguro se molestará y adiós computador. Estoy ansioso por irme ya, seguro que cejotas también, ¿Quién no querría estar conmigo en las montañas y más aún en Navidad?..." _El alemán no pudo terminar de escribir su anotación en el computador pues Arthur lo había cerrado de golpe: — ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! Me aterra cuando comienzas a sonreír de esa manera frente a esa cosa. Debes estar contento de que acepté ir contigo a Suiza por Navidad. — El británico se tumbó en la cama para mirar la televisión cuando se dio cuenta el teutón ya estaba a su lado. — No te pongas celoso, el Asombroso Prussia solo te ama a ti —. El inglés no le prestó demasiada atención y solo comenzó a dormitar, en el fondo esperaba con ansías la víspera de Navidad, podrían ser unas buenas vacaciones con ese obstinado alemán que justo ahora estaba a su lado.

Pasaron un par de días y mientras Arthur seguía durmiendo, Gilbert sacó su computador portátil para comenzar a escribir:  
_"Querido Diario: Falta menos para irme de aquí con Arthur, o eso pienso porque en la mañana el teléfono sonó, era ese tonto que siempre se está riendo, nos ha venido a arruinar la salida, solo escuché como Arthur trataba de impedir que hiciera algo que tenía que ver con la Navidad y después me contó que Alfred quiere pasar la Navidad con él, ¡Nein! No puede ser, yo pedí primero estar con él ¿Qué acaso eso no cuenta? Soy más genial que Alfred para pasarlo con Arthur, pero como no podemos contarle nada de nuestra relación creo que al final vamos a tener que cancelar todo. Espero que esto no empeore."  
_De nuevo cerró su portátil con un poco de molestia y preocupación, la situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero para Gilbert ya nada podía salir peor. El platinado estaba comiendo wurst algo desganado cuando escuchó el teléfono, pensó que tal vez sería Arthur queriendo salir pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz muy familiar. ¡No podía ser! Eso no podía estar pasando y como si quisiera desahogarse sacó su portátil:  
_"Querido Diario: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Por qué a mí? Pensé que solo Alfred nos arruinaría el viaje pero también se le ha sumado West. Yo no quiero pasar la Navidad con West, no es que no sea un buen hermano, soy el mejor y más genial hermano que alguien pueda tener pero ¡Ya tenía planes! Con lo difícil que es convencer a Arthur a salir, Gott! Es tan huraño, no puede ser, además si Alfred está con Arthur y yo con West no podré verlo para nada, no podemos dejar que nos vean juntos. Estas serán las peores festividades de todas. Necesito deshacerme de West, aunque dudo que el cejón quiera deshacerse de Alfred. Necesito un asombroso plan digno de alguien tan digno como yo." _Después de escribir eso, el prusiano comenzó a reír, primero tenía que convencer al londinense de que no invitara a su hermano menor a pasar las festividades con él.

Arthur — Canturreó cuando llegó con él — ¿Alfred vendrá para la Navidad? — Esperaba escuchar una negativa como respuesta, pero eso sería muy difícil conociendo al británico.

Ya le he dicho que sí, I'm sorry Gilbert — De cierta manera se sentía algo apenado y culpable de que todos los planes se hubieran ido a la basura. — ¿Qué harás tú para Navidad? — Preguntó con algo de curiosidad, dudaba que el ojicarmín se fuera a quedar en su casa.

West quiere pasar la Navidad conmigo, no me sorprendería, todos quieren pasar una Navidad asombrosa, pero no es la Navidad que espero… ¿No has pensando en, tal vez, deshacernos de ellos? — Intentó con sutileza contar su plan, esperando entendiera y que lo aceptara.

I can't! Alfred ya pidió vacaciones en América dijo que se quedaría hasta el Año Nuevo aquí, deberías decirle a Ludwig que haga lo mismo, tal vez podamos salir después.

Después de aquella incómoda e infructífera conversación Gilbert regresó a casa, no quería pasar la Navidad con su hermano pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que eso. Al menos aun tenía un largo tiempo para estar con Arthur, seguro podía aprovecharlo de la mejor manera. Una semana después de enterarse que sus hermanos menores estarían con ellos en las fiestas, cada uno recibió una sorpresa en su puerta, eran Alfred y Ludwig en sus propias casas, eso hacía más difícil muchas cosas.

*EN CASA DE ARTHUR*

— A-Alfred, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que… llegarías después… No te esperaba.

¡Iggy! Quería darte una sorpresa, tendrás al héroe contigo, él te protegerá de todos los fantasmas que hay aquí. HAHAHA!

A Arthur no le quedó más remedio que dejar entrar y acomodarse a Alfred, tenía que buscar un momento para hablar con Gilbert para que mantuvieran las precauciones necesarias. Suspiró profundamente.

*EN CASA DE GILBERT*

— Bruder! — Entró a la casa del prusiano, mientras lo buscaba por todos lados.

West! Scheisse! ¿Qué…? — No entendía cómo era que él estaba ahí, no había dicho que llegaría dos días antes de Navidad.

No habrá vuelos en Navidad así que vine antes, todo parece estar muy ordenado, te las has podido arreglar sin mí

Tenía que hablar con Arthur y pronto, pero ¿Cómo? Ludwig lo vería irse y seguro le preguntaría a donde iría y por qué tan sigiloso, su hermano no era tonto pero en ocasiones se inmiscuía demasiado en otros asuntos.

Seguro en la noche sería un momento más apropiado para hablarse mutuamente, tenían que arreglar el problema, pero claro que ya no podían hacerlo ni por teléfono, ni verse en alguna casa, de nuevo el pub sería la mejor opción.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Este es mi primer Fic pero como casi no hay fics PrUk en español decidí hacer uno, espero les guste y gracias por leer y tener paciencia a la historia, intentaré hacerla más interesante y divertida. Ya saldrán más personajes, bueno creo que solo serán 4 pero ya veremos. Saludos. Bye!


End file.
